


Last Day of Class

by angryschnauzer



Series: Steve & Bucky - Best History Professors EVER [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Its the last day of class of her Senior year, and Darcy has spent four long years of college lusting after her 20th century History Professor, Steve Rogers. With her time as his student coming to an end, will it finally be the chance to take things from student teacher relationship to something more?NOTE: This is a rewrite from an old AU Chris Evans x OC story.





	Last Day of Class

**Last Day of Class**

Four years. Four freaking long years. That's how long Darcy had been taking Professor Rogers 20th Century History class. Four years where she'd had to watch his firm backside as he wrote notes on the board at the front of the room. Four years where she'd been transfixed by the way his muscled arms stretched out the sleeves of his crisp white button down shirts. Four years were she'd gone from bright faced eighteen year old freshman to confident and cheeky senior. Four years where she'd sat in class and imagined his soft beard brushing against her skin as his long fingers worked their magic between her thighs. Four years...

"Miss Lewis!"

Her head snapped up and her attention came back to the class when she heard him bark her name;

"Yes Sir?" she asked coyly, unable to stop the smirk curling at the corners of her mouth

"I asked what the worst medical failure grade was for WW2 recruits during their medical examinations?"

"4F"she said with a confident tone, meeting the Professors stare and smiling. 

She watched as he tried to suppress a smile, knowing that this had become almost a ritual for their student/teacher relationship; Darcy somehow managed to daydream her way through class yet the information sunk into her brain, Professor Rogers calling upon her more times that what could be classed as coincidental for her to answer questions.

"Correct Miss Lewis... though it would be good to have your attention down here just for the last class..."

Darcy couldn't help but to pick up on the words 'down here', he seemed to time pushing his hands into the pockets of his dress pants as he said those words and it immediately drew her gaze to his crotch. After a moment she looked back up to his face and saw that he was still staring straight at her and she felt her cheeks redden, knowing that he'd seen her look. For a brief moment they held eye contact, before he finally turned to the board on the wall and started to make notes as the other students called out ideas and suggestions for the question that Darcy had completely missed whilst staring at his crotch.

As he wrote on the white board with the squeakiest of marker pens Darcy couldn't help but to admire his butt in his pants. He was one of the youngest Professors in the faculty, having gotten his placement fresh out of school himself, and his first semester of teaching having been Darcy's Fall Semester of Freshman year. Over these last four years he'd grown into the role along with his students, and as the year was drawing to a close Darcy had been tempted to make a move, to see if all the flirty glances they'd exchanged had been a sign of the possibility of anything more. And here she found herself in the last ever class, and she was still wondering if she should do anything.

When the bell rang to signify the end of class, the students stood in their seats and a spontaneous round of applause filled the room, everyone thanking the Professor for their time in his class. Darcy was one of the last to leave, and as she passed his desk he called out to her;

"Miss Lewis, could you wait behind? I need you to address an issue that has arisen"

As he looked up at her the expression on his face made her believe she was about to get into trouble, a stern look that made her wonder if her lecherous ogling was about to get her slammed with a sexual harassment complaint and thus voiding her graduation grades. As the rest of the class filed out she pulled her cardigan closer around herself, suddenly feeling self conscious in her leggings and tank top. 

As the last student filed out she watched as the professor rose from his seat and went to the door, turning the lock;

"Miss Lewis..."

"Yes Sir?"

He paused, stopping in his tracks he paused as a smile curled at his lips;

"Sir... I like that..."

He soon advanced upon her until he was standing inches from her, so close Darcy could have sworn she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She looked up coyly at him;

"Sir... what is the thing that has arisen?"

"It’s quite a hard issue Miss Lewis... Something that needs to be discussed at great length..." She waited for a moment, checking his face for any tell of whether this was actually an academic matter... or something else...

"Hard Sir?"

"Oh yes"

"Great length Sir?"

"Definitely"

As he spoke she spotted the slightest wink, and that's when she knew this was as far from academic as it could possibly be.

"Sir... do you need to punish me?" She watched as he licked his lips; "I'll do anything to make sure I pass this class..."

"Anything?"

Taking her chance she dropped to her knees in front of him, placing her hands on his firm thighs;

"Anything."

He watched her for a moment, smoothing his thumb over her cheek as she gently palmed him through his pants. She saw his tongue dart out and wet his lips, leaving them slightly parted as the anticipation of her fingers on the zipper of his pants drove him wild. As she started to unzip him he reached down and took hold of the braid that loosely held her hair, tugging gently to create some tension as she reached her small hands into his pants and grasp him through his cotton boxers before she tugged those down too. 

Pulling him free, Darcy admired his cock as it grew harder in her hand, thick and veiny and long, heavy against her palm as she gently worked her fingers over the velvet soft skin. Leaning forwards she flicked her tongue out at his leaking slit, catching the drop of clear liquid that had pooled at the tip, before pressing her lips to the smooth red crown to kiss it gently. Looking up she was greeted with Professor Rogers staring down at her, his eyes dark with lust;

"There's a good girl... Show your Professor how much you enjoyed his class..."

Darcy leant forwards and took him as deep as she could until her throat got used to the intrusion, sucking hard as she ran her tongue along the thick vein on the underside, massaging the head with her lips each time she pulled back, before sucking him in again, each time able to take him a little deeper. When she felt his soft curls tickle the tip of her nose she revelled in the feeling of having him so deep, and that’s when she felt the gentle tug of his hand on her braid, pulling her back before he pushed his hips forward again, using her hair to control her so he could shallowly fuck her mouth. He worked a good rhythm, his smooth flesh gliding between her lips until he finally pulled out with a sigh;

"I knew you'd have a perfect mouth on you Darcy. Four fucking years I’ve watched as you've chewed on your pencil, four years I’ve had to hide my fucking boner from the class each time I’ve seen you nibble those plump lips of yours..."

Darcy waited, a string of spittle stretching from her open mouth to his cock as it stood proud in front of her face;

"Would you like me to continue Sir?"

He shook his head;

"No. On your feet"

He held out a hand for her to help her up, once she stood in front of him he pushed her cardigan down her arms and let it fall to the floor. His hands softly skirted over the thin fabric of her tank top, cupping her breasts through it as his thumbs danced over her nipples, now hardened buds clearly visible through the fabric;

"Turn around and bend over my desk"

She did as he asked, resting the front of her thighs against the old wooden surface, laying her hands flat on the cool wood;

"Like this Sir?" she asked, peering over her shoulder as she watched him stand behind her.

He rested his hands on her hips, rubbing at the taught fabric of her leggings;

"This butt... damn... all those times I watched you climb the steps up to your seat, the way this cute bubble butt of yours wiggled with each step"

"Would you like me to take them off Sir?"

"No... I have a different plan..."

Darcy felt him press his crotch to her rear, his hard cock rutting in the crease of her butt before he pulled back and his fingers dug at the thin fabric seam that ran up the back. Wondering what he was about to do her curiosity was sated when she felt him tug on them and heard them rip. Looking over her shoulder she saw him biting on his bottom lip as he tugged again, making the hole spread from her pussy right up the back to the waistband;

"God... that ass is even more perfect that I had imagined..." he ran his hand over the bare flesh that had been exposed, pulling on the elastic of her thong that was now soaked with her arousal; "And what do you call this then young lady?"

"My panties Sir?"

"This thin little scrap of lace and elastic?" He tugged them to one side and ran his fingers through her slick folds; "Surely it’s not even worth wearing any?"

Smirking she lowered her eyelashes as she spoke;

"Sometimes when I came to your class I didn't..."

"I knew it! You naughty girl... you definitely need to be punished... How about you have to stay quiet..."

"Quiet Sir?"

"If you make a sound, I stop"

Darcy wondered what he was going to do, but when he got to his knees behind her and she felt his strong hands on her inner thighs to spread her legs, she waited with baited breath. That first touch of his soft lips on her swollen pussy lips from behind had her jolting forwards, the pleasurable brush of his beard against her rubbing her just the right way that soon had her squirming with pleasure, biting down onto her fist to stop herself from moaning. When his finger curled against her clit as his long tongue delved deeply into her she could feel her body start to betray her, her orgasm washing over her suddenly as she came with a groan that would have echoed around the room had it not been for the fire alarm test that always happened after classes at the end of the week. She felt him pull away as she lay limp on the desk, aftershocks of her orgasm rocking through her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well..." she heard his voice behind her as he quietly chuckled; "I guess that was timed right..."

Summoning the strength to move, Darcy turned on the desk, sitting on the cool wooden surface as she hooked her feet up onto the edge, sliding her hand between her thighs as she rubbed at the soaked lace of her panties;

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sir?"

She watched as he stood in front of her, fisting his hard cock as his eyes were drawn to her soaked pussy as it peeked out from her ripped leggings;

"Yes, two things..."

"Yes Sir?"

"One..." he stepped between her legs, hooking them around his waist as he rubbed his cock against her wet folds, pulling her panties to one side; "You can take my cock nice and deep as I fuck you on this desk..." and with that he thrust into her, making her gasp as he stretched her tight walls.

"Oh my god!" she squealed as she was so gloriously filled; "And the other thing Sir?"

"Ah yes..." he started to rock his hips as he made his shaft slick with her juices; "Call me Steve"

At that point he set off at a rapid pace, fucking her hard against the table, her legs hooked around his slim waist as his hips worked like pistons, ploughing into her repeatedly as she quivered around him. His hands flew to her chest, yanking her top down pulling the cups of her bra down with it so that he could hold onto her titties as he fucked her hard on his desk, pinching her nipples as he watched her body move with each of his thrusts;

"That’s it Darcy, I can feel you clenching around me, why don't you rub that little clit of yours and come around my cock"

"Oh Steve... fuck... yes..."

Darcy slid her hand down her stomach and sought out her clit, finding it slick with her juices as she rubbed it just how she liked it, small concentric circles that gradually got faster and faster until she was coming again. Steve continued to fuck her through her orgasm until he paused and leant forwards, wrapping his hands around her shoulders as he pulled her upright, his lips finally meeting hers as he kissed her deeply, his hard cock still throbbing with need buried deep within her;

"Wrap your arms around my neck"

She did as he asked and let out a small squeak of surprise when she felt his hands under her ass and he lifted her. Holding on as he shuffled the few feet to the wall, he pressed her up against it as he started to fuck her again, the new angle making the tip of his cock press against her g-spot, sending bolts of pleasure through her again. With each rock of his hips his pubic bone pressed against her clit and she soon found herself rapidly approaching orgasm again, this time Steve faltering in his rhythm and as he came with a loud groan. Darcy let another orgasm crash over her, their mingled cries of pleasure only muted when he caught her lips for another kiss. 

Finally Steve released her thighs from his firm grip, setting her gently on the floor, making sure her wobbly legs would hold her up;

"You ok?" he said, his expression kind and caring.

"Yes. Thank you" Darcy smiled up at him, her cheeks flushing when she realised the state of undress she was in, also noticing the flush creeping up Steve’s cheeks as he realised what a mess he'd made of her clothing.

"Fuck... I’m going to have to find something for you to wear..." he turned her around on the spot; "Your ass is hanging out of your leggings... and I’ll be buying you a new pair too... I got kind of carried away..."

He was rambling now and it was the sweetest thing Darcy had ever seen. She stumbled past him and reached for her cardigan where it had been discarded on the floor, pulling it on and buttoning it all the way down;

"Really, it's fine Steve... look, this covers my ass fine"

She watched as he tucked his still sensitive cock back into his clothing, wincing as the tender flesh was confined back inside his pants;

"Might be a bit chilly though" he said with a grin; "And I’m still buying you a new pair of leggings"

He stepped forwards and cupped her face in his hands softly;

"And dinner... if you want?"

Darcy nodded eagerly;

"Yes... oh god yes!" she kissed him, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she felt the happiness well inside her; "But you won't get in trouble for dating a student?"

Steve shook his head;

"The minute that bell rang at the end of class you were no longer my student, now - if you want to be - you're my girlfriend"

 

Holding his arm out for her, she hooked hers through it as they made their way out into the hallway, bumping into someone carrying a large pile of boxes;

 

“Hey you need a hand there buddy?”

 

A pair of sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile peered over the top;

 

“Hey Stevie. Nah, i’m good, just gonna get the stuff into the office before i start working out the schedule for the summer school classes”

 

Steve looked at Darcy with a smile;

 

“Darcy, i’d like you to meet the new European History Professor, this is James Barnes”

 


End file.
